


Loopholes

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Weddings, mostly just hinoka thirsting over camilla. me too hinoka the fuck, not really explicit - Freeform, onee-chans do the nasty!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinoka was not raised in an environment where tradition took precedence over her training. Traditions were important to her, but they weren't more important than everything. However, Camilla took things like that very seriously, and Hinoka imagined that that was why she was blindfolded while eating her soon-to-be bride Camilla out in Castle Shirasagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loopholes

**Author's Note:**

> castle krakenburg chapter 3 is being worked on but meanwhile
> 
> i wrote this in like 20 minutes it's almost 1 am
> 
> let me rest

Hinoka was not raised in an environment where tradition took precedence over her training. Traditions were important to her, but they weren’t more important than everything. However, Camilla took things like that very seriously, and Hinoka imagined that that was why she was blindfolded while eating her soon-to-be bride Camilla out in Castle Shirasagi. They were in a room not too far from the great hall, where Camilla had gotten dressed.

It seemed as if her efforts to getting her dress _just right_ had gone to waste, because Hinoka hadn’t the slightest regard of the placement of every ruffle. She was working blindly, her vision stripped from her in an effort to hide Camilla from her searching eyes.

When Hinoka started flirting with Camilla through the door of her dressing room, Hinoka hadn’t expected Camilla to blindfold her in an attempt to keep her wedding dress concealed. And all for some stupid notion of bad luck as a result of seeing a dress. Hinoka had seen the dress before, but apparently, it was a wholly different situation when the dress was _on_.

Hinoka was hidden underneath it up to her shoulders. Camilla’s stockings were thrown across the room, and the heel of her white shoe was threatening to tear the fabric of Hinoka’s tuxedo jacket. That was another thing that Hinoka didn’t understand; since she had opted out of the traditional wedding dress (much to Camilla’s lustful delight), Camilla was allowed to see her. Not as if she could, anyway, with Hinoka’s head buried between her legs.

“You’re going to pay for- _hahh_ -ruffling my dress like this,” Camilla gasped angrily. “But, dear gods, don’t you _stop,_  darling!”

Hinoka didn’t plan on it. Camilla’s taste was intoxicating, and gods, she felt as if she were forgetting her vows, she was so mesmerized. The darkness helped, a little, to keep her from falling too deep into her pit of selfish lust. If she were able to see Camilla, face twisted in pleasure, knuckle in between her teeth...Hinoka would have came on the spot.

But the blindfold was fine, too, and Camilla had made some type of sadistic, arousing comment when Hinoka had put it on, something that told Hinoka that the blindfold was for _much_ more than practicality.

“I wish I could see you. Your gorgeous face, with that blindfold. That t-talented mouth of yours...”

It was a relatively neat ordeal, which was surprising, considering Hinoka’s tendency to lose herself when faced with anything related to Camilla. A small dribble of Camilla’s arousal was running down her chin, but otherwise, everything was going smoothly. Both Camilla’s dress and Hinoka’s white tuxedo were still sharp and pristine, other than a slight wrinkle here or there.

Camilla apparently wanted to keep it that way; knowing that her orgasm could get quite messy, Camilla dug her heel into Hinoka’s back and cried out, “No more!”

Hinoka, like a sad little puppy, pulled away, licking her lips to recover any trace of Camilla’s taste. She imagined seeing Camilla before her, pulling the veil off, kissing her, hearing a delightful little moan when Camilla _tasted herself_. Hinoka had to fight the urge to shove her hands down the hem of her pants and bring herself to climax, begging Camilla for...anything, really. Tension was high in the room as Camilla shivered and whined, trying to bring herself down.

“It might work out fine,” Hinoka choked out. “Let me finish-”

“I won’t take any chances.” Camilla huffed. Hinoka knew that Camilla was probably flushed, gorgeous, but ultimately perfect. That’s all she could be to Hinoka. “Stand up, dear.”

Hinoka dizzily rose to her feet, still licking her lips. One hand instinctively went to the bright red rose on her jacket. Camilla rose as well, and walked around a bit; Hinoka assumed she was grabbing her undergarments, putting them back on, composing herself as if she hadn’t just been on the brink of orgasm with her fiance between her legs. She was a queen.

Hinoka reached around blindly, and a hand found hers. She pulled it to her mouth and kissed it like a true gentleman, causing Camilla to giggle coquettishly. “Another? On the lips, before I leave and take the blindfold off?”

“How taboo. You’ve taken advantage of your lovely maiden before your ceremony, you’ve come dangerously close to seeing her in her gown, and now you ask to take her wedding kiss?” It was far from the first time they had made love, and for someone who was being “taken advantage of”, Camilla sure seemed quick to command Hinoka to drop to her knees, but Hinoka didn’t argue Camilla’s teasing. Hinoka raised the hand that wasn’t holding and found Camilla’s lips with her fingers; then, she dove in with her mouth, finding no resistance, but instead a sultry moan. Their tongues fought for dominance, but it was clear that Camilla was in charge, pulling Hinoka closer by the back of her neck.

By the time they pulled away, they were both breathless, and Hinoka could imagine Camilla’s horny, half-lidded expression. Hinoka murmured, “We’ve gone through the whole wedding, now, haven’t we?”

Camilla sighed tiredly. “At least we still have our vows.”


End file.
